ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cypher
Cypher is a computer-animated fantasy adventure film directed by Garth Jennings / Pierre Coffin and written by my friend Warren Byrne. Rated PG for mild violence, threat and scary scenes. Runtime: 1 hr 44 mins ( 104 mins ) Plot: At a huge book convention, thousands of fans are waiting for 2 Authors, 1 male & 1 female, who are married and have wrote books of all forms of genres. The Authors then meet with young fans Jessica, Lillie, Rachel & Jack and get all their books signed that were written by them. An hour later, The Authors go home and wave goodbye to their remaining fans. They then accidentally bump into a young fan named Gloria, who they get a picture with, along with their autograph. When The Authors return home, they talk about their national tour of America, until they hear noises coming from upstairs. They then go and investigate. The Authors are shocked to discover that several of their characters have come to life including: Alice Liddell from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Adam Visor from The Author's book series “The Revival of the Aurora". Darth Vector from The Author's Star Wars Legends Series. Galadriel from The Lord Of The Rings, who now possesses magic. And an elf police officer named Damien. The Authors get knocked unconscious and are both awakened by their characters. They explain that they have come to protect Earth from the forces of evil that is coming. While The Authors have a shower, they decide to let them stay. Alice says that Damien left because he felt guilty for knocking them unconscious. The next morning, The Authors go to an interview convention to promote their next book that's coming soon. Hesistated, they decide to bring Alice, Adam, Vector & Galadriel along for the ride. Tensions rise between the 4 characters, but Galadriel convinces them that if they want to save the world, they will have to work together. They then arrive at the interview. The interview ends badly, when Adam & Alice start arguing, causing The Authors to get in trouble with the public. While leaving, The Authors apologise to the public and head out. They tell Adam, Alice & Galadriel to stay away from them. Alice then says that Vector left because he was sick of Adam's suspicious behavior. Just then, they come across a mysterious figure wearing a Darth Vader costume who attacks The Author's car. Damien and his fellow elf police officers along with Vector arrive to assist them and an epic battle ensues. They are then saved by Vector. Damien then decides to name The Author's group of characters Cypher. The Authors then visit their friend Louise and they tell her about their situation. When they leave, Adam betrays the group and uses a device to control The Authors minds. The Female Author goes on a drug trip and is sent to rehab, The Male Author begins hearing voices in his head and is sent to hospital & Galadriel is framed for murder and is arrested by Damien and the elf police. When The Male Author wakes up in the hospital, he sees Louise by his side & has spent the last 3 days in a coma. He then sees Alice & Adam having an intense argument and they fight. The Male Author then banishes Adam for his behavior. Before he leaves, Adam kills Alice & she disintegrates. The Male Author is then free of the voices inside his head and he leaves the hospital. While recovered, he announces to the public that he's writing a new Alice in Wonderland book. The Female Author comes out of rehab & the 2 Authors bail Galadriel out of elf prison. They are all confronted by the Vader imposter, and an epic fight ensues. The Vader imposter is then revealed to be a robot controlled by Adam, who then attacks the elf prison & The Female Author is killed in the process. Devastated by his wife's death, The Male Author decides to go into retirement, but Damien, Vector & Galadriel convince him to not give up on himself and to help them save the world. Adam then reveals that he has captured Louise & the fans and is planning on destroying all of The Author's books at the Washington Monument. The Male Author, Vector, Galadriel & Damien all set out to save the world. The Male Author, Galadriel, Damien & Vector all confront Adam. They then have an intense fight. Alice, revealed to be alive & reborn as Alice 2.0. arrives with the rest of the Author's characters as reinforcements. After an intense battle, The Male Author kills Adam and burns his book and everyone is saved. In the aftermath, Louise & the fans thank everyone for saving them. Vector, Damien, Galadriel & Alice thank The Male Author for helping them save the world. The Male Author thanks them as well for helping him become a better person and they all go their separate ways. The Male Author announces to the public that even though his wife is dead, he will continue to write books in her honour and reveals Louise as his new writing partner. Voice Cast: Hugh Jackman as The Male Author Nicole Kidman as The Female Author Jessica Chastain as Alice Liddell Tom Hiddleston as Adam Visor J.K. Simmons as Darth Vector Frances McDormand as Galadriel Idris Elba as Damien Amanda Seyfried as Louise Emma Stone voices Jessica, Emilia Clarke voices Lillie, Emma Watson voices Rachel, Liam Hemsworth voices Jack & Daisy Ridley voices Gloria. Reception, Sequel & Spin-Offs: Cypher received mixed to positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. A sequel titled Cypher: The Balloon Man, several spin-offs featuring The Author's characters are all in development. It got 74% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Universal Pictures / Illumination Entertainment ( Variation ): the Illumination logo from the teaser trailer of The Grinch is used.